Leave out all the rest
by EndlessDream91
Summary: After the war Draco Malfoy vanished. He needed to find his way and be on his own before he could return. After 3 months Hogwarts letters are sent out and Draco is found. He is different but will people give him a chance after everything?


After the war everything changed. The school, the students, everything that Draco Malfoy grew up to believe has been a lie. After Voldermort was destroyed he bid his parents farewell and vanished. He needed to get away and clear his head. He didn't know where to go, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to believe in. All he knew what that for his entire life he has been guided and cared for. Maybe being on his own wouldn't be so bad. Maybe fending for himself was actually the education he needed all along. He knew they would find him. They would tell him to come back. After all he still hadn't finished his 7th year of Hogwarts yet. The plan was for everyone to try and have a relaxing summer as possible then return for another year at Hogwarts. Maybe by then Draco Malfoy will be ready .. Ready to face them all.

_"Welcome to New York and thank you for flying with United Kingdom airline."_

_With all the money that he could come up with he fled London to a place where he thought they would never expect. He needed this. He needed to be alone and actually grow up. Of course he was very lost but he didn't know where he was going anyway so he followed. With a black hoodie he found at the airport he walked out with the one bag he brought and left first looking for a place to stay. He was surprised when he came across a hotel that on the outside looked like a beat up old building. If it wasn't for the glance he took when someone was coming out he wouldn't have known that, the hotel was owned by Wizards. Old and rugged on the outside, but glamed and secure in the inside. Only a wizard or witch could do that. He sat there across the street on a bus stop debating on wrether to go in there or not. He was surprised how no muggles would ever go in it. Did the wizard put a charm on it. With the tempature dropping and the streets becoming more crowded he grabbed his bag and walked across the street. He pulled his hoodie closer to him and walked inside, making sure that he kept his head down._

_He looked around and didn't know where to go. There were people who went up the stairs, into a two doors shutting close, they went into what looked like a bar to Malfoy, He saw someone behind a desk that would hand a key to the people who went up the stairs. Shaken by his thoughts he looked down and saw a suitcase by his foot. He looked behind and saw a boy in a uniform gather luggages on a moving cart._

_"Sorry about that. Could you please pass me that bag." The boy asked as he looked at Draco._

_Draco wasn't sure what to do. Should he run and ignore the worker? Should be the arrogant prat and tell him to do it himself? Should he reveal himself to the worker? Knowing he had to make a decision quickly. He slowly bended down and handed to bag to the worker._

_"Thanks man. Summer is always the busy season." The worker says with a stressful laugh. Draco stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. He guessed the worker noticed because when he took a look at Draco, he raised a eyebrow then stood up straight._

_"Everything alright there?" The worker asked. Draco sneaked a glance at his uniform and saw his name was Brandon. "Is there anything you need help with?" Brandon asked after._

_Draco nods his head scared to use his voice. He didn't know what was happening to him. He usually was never like this. He was never scared, or quiet but the truth was not many people has been through what Draco has been through. He reminded himself that he needed to make a fresh start and tried to find his voice. "I've never been to a place like this before. I don't know what to do."_

_Brandon nods. "Alright. No problem. If you will wait right here for a minute I'm sure I can help you out."_

_Draco stands there in shock. He watches as Brandon pushes the cart to another worker and comes back to Draco. He was actually going to help someone out that he only just met._

_"ok Come with me and I'll help you get settled." Draco slowly followed Brandon who goes up to the desk._

_"Mitchel hey we got a newbie who needs a room." Brandon said as he slapped hands on the desk. Draco once again stood awkwardly watching the two wizard interact._

_"Alright I will need your name sir." Mitchel asked._

_Draco wonders if he should use his real name or fake one. He didn't want anyone finding him but could he really live a secret life. He sighs. "My name ..... is.. my name is Drake Black."_

_Mitchel nods and looks back at a device that Draco has never seen before. "What's that you are working on?" He asked randomly._

_Mitchel look back and forth from the device to Draco and laughs. "You've never seen a computer before?" Brandon asked in shock._

_"Mr. Black is from England Brandon. They still haven't come out of the stone ages. They are very very traditonal there. Here in the states the population is becoming very high and it's hard to keep up with quills and candles." Mitchel answered. His voice was dripping with amusment._

_Draco on the other hand stood there with worry. He could tell that Draco was from England? "How did you know I was from England?"_

_"The accent is kinda hard to miss sonny." Mitchel answered with a laugh. A key floated by his head. He reached out for it before handing it to Draco._

_"You are in room 2026." He sayed then turning back to Brandon. "Help him to his room."_

_Brandon nods then turns to Draco. "You ready to go to your room?" He asked._

_Draco nods and follows him to the door that closes shut. He stepped through and looked around. "What is this called?" He couldn't help but asked._

_"Wow what does England hotel have?" Brandon asked amazed at his curiousity. Draco shrugged but his look for the answer lingered._

_"It's called a Elevator. It helps us go up and down from floor to floor faster." Brandon says._

_Draco nodded then continued looking around. "America is very different from England."_

_Brandon turn to Draco and smiled. "Yeah it is but while you stay here if you ever need help with anything come and find me. I'm here to help you out."_

_Draco nodded then looked back. He felt a smile come to his face. Maybe help wasn't so bad and he highly doubted that Brandon would ever decive him. He looks back to Brandon. "I would like that."_

**3 months later**

Draco Malfoy, a runaway to the states, looked at the letter he recieved earlier that day. The broken red seal, the elegant cursive handwriting from a quill. They found him, just like he knew they would.

(Hogwarts Letter)

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_After the recent event at Hogwarts it is ready for a brand new year. It is your last year at Hogwarts and as Headmistress it is my job to tell you that you have been named Head boy. You academic scores is one of the highest in your year. We all know about your disapperance so I hope that you do recieve this letter. I do hope you come back Mr. Malfoy. You did play a helping hand in the war and you are such a excellent student here. I wrote this letter myself because I am asking you to consider returning back. I'm sure your parents miss you dearly and if you believe it or not some of us are worried. All I'm asking is to consider this offer Malfoy. I hope to see you this year._

_Headmistress Minevera McGongnall_

It's been a near 3 months since Draco left Hogwarts. There was no way he could face everyone again. He was part of the reason that so many innocents people lost their lives because he was to stubborn, to afraid, to pathetic to realize what he was doing was wrong. He had his reason for doing what he did but no one would listen to him. No one would give him the chance to understand. He knew if he left it would be a year of hell. Everyone from Slytherin will hate him for going against Voldermort, and everyone will hate him for everything else. The second he became a Slytherin, everyone from the other houses hated him.

He constantly battled the thought in his head. Why should he go back to a place where he wasn't welcomed? He knew he shouldn't run away from his problems. Also that he needed his last year of education from Hogwarts. No one would want to talk to him. He didn't need to talk to anyone else. Could he really last a whole year without talking to anyone he didn't need too? No one would know the fact that he wasn't the same Malfoy. He wasn't the same spoiled, arrogant, prat that they have dealed with for 6 years.... Ok maybe he would say a sarcastic line every now and then but all the prejudice and horrible things that he was raised to believe no longer lingered in his mind. But head boy? Could he really take on that responiblity?

What should he do?


End file.
